misfits_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Donovan
Curtis Donovan started out as a rising athlete whose goal to become an Olympian was destroyed when he was found guilty of drug possession. After the Storm, Curtis gained the power of rewinding time which only triggered when a strong feeling of regret occurred. With it he wasn't able to revive his career but at least save his ex girlfriend Sam from imprisonment. On Christmas, Curtis sold his power to Seth in favor of money but came to regret it when his girlfriend Nikki died as a result. Unable to regain his power, he bought the ability of switching his gender, though later swapped it again for the ability of resurrection at Seth's request to bring back his girlfriend Shannon. However, this power created an onslaught of zombies and he made sure never to use it again. This went on until his relationship with femme fatale Lola made him murder her ex boyfriend. Resurrecting him for answers, Curtis was infected by a zombified Jake during the investigation. After discovering Lola's secret, Curtis succumbed his infection and resolved to kill himself before he could cause anymore harm. He was potrayed by Nathan Stewart-Jarrett in the first four series of Misfits. Special Powers |-|Known Power= Resurrection Curtis' new power of Resurrection. During Episode 6 (Series 3), Curtis begin to randomly shift between being himself and a girl, until he finally stopped and got stuck being Melissa. He also found out that he had made himself pregnant, so he went to Seth and asked for a new power. Seth allowed him to have a new power for free, but he first wanted Curtis to use power of Resurrection to bring back his dead girlfriend. Curtis agreed, and so swaps his Gender Swap power for this one. Curtis used this new ability to resurrect Shannon and a cat. He wanted to revive Alisha after she was killed, but the others said it was a bad idea and she wouldn't want to be a zombie. |-|Former Powers= Original Power: Time Reversal Curtis' original power of Time Reversal. After being hit by the storm, Curtis had the power of time manipulation; whenever he regrets something, he rewinds and replay past events to affect their outcome — an ability over which he has little control of at the start. Curtis is shown to be able to replay events multiple times, but his power requires a personal connection to the people he is trying to help; for example, he was unable to undo the death of Ollie, the newest member of the group, because he didn't know him that well, but he was able to replay the events surrounding his arrest multiple times. With the heavy weight of regret on his shoulders, Curtis just needs to learn how to control his power. Reversed Power: Flash-Forward Curtis' former reversed power of Flash-Forward (Inverse of Time Reversal). When he took drugs, Curtis's power was reversed. Instead of travelling back in time, he flashed forward into the future. However, he was only there for a bit, before he went back to the present. Gender Swap Curtis' former power of Gender Swap. Curtis sold his ability of time reversal to Seth. He later is seen buying another ability however he was unable to buy back his original ability as it had already been sold to someone else. In series 3, Curtis has gained the power Gender Swap. He first uses it to throw off a policeman that was chasing him, transforming into a woman and confusing the cop. He says the only reason he picked this power was because everyone else picked before him and it was the only one left. He later used his power to compete in the female athletics team. He came up with the name Melissa for his female identity, and fell in love with Emma, another runner, who entered into a relationship with both Curtis and Melissa. Appearances Episodes Other ''Simon's Series 1 Films'' *"Stoner" ''Series 2 Community Centre security footage'' *"Locker Inspection" *"Lock In" *"Man Vs Machine'" *"Ready, Steady, Roll!" *"Last Supper" ''Misfits Strung Out'' *"Episode 1" *"Episode 4" Category:Offical Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Misfits Gang Category:Males Category:Victims of Powers Category:Deceased Category:Power Buyers Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Community Service Workers